Beca and Jessie's Aca-Children
by EzriaxoxoForever
Summary: Please review and let me know what I can do to improve! DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters (except for Sophia, Finn, and Hadley) of Pitch Perfect but I do own the plot. That's the end of my story! I hope you enjoyed it!
1. Introduction (Chapter 1)

Two years after they graduated college, Beca Mitchel and Jesse Swanson were happily married. Life was great in L.A., but a baby, really! They were still young and they didn't really know if they were ready.  
Beca was shocked. That piece of plastic was showing a little +. A baby, she is only 23 years old! How would Jesse handle this? He had told her they would have Aca-Children, though. How would their parents handle this? Beca was nervous, but happy at the same time. She knew she had to tell Jesse, but how?


	2. Telling Jesse (Chapter 2)

She knew she had to tell Jesse, but how? Beca decided the best way to tell Jesse was to just come out and tell him.  
When Jesse got home form work, Beca had a special meal cooking, his favorite. Jesse just knew something was up. During the meal Beca said nervously "Jesse I have something to tell you." "Oh god. I'm worried now Bec. What is it?" "I'm pregnant." "Oh my god that's great Beca! Aren't you happy?" Jesse said this because she just showed relief. "Yea this is awesome! And I'm excited, it's just, how are we going to tell our parents?" Beca was really worried about how they would react. " I guess the same way you told me. But if they don't support us, we'll still have each other. I love you so much Bec, and Jesse jr. too!" Jesse just loved to mess around. " I love you too, Jesse." Beca was really relived, Jesse was happy and did want and love the baby, maybe even more than she thought.


	3. Telling The Parents (Chapter 3)

The Tuesday after Beca told Jesse they called Beca's father and told him they were coming to visit with some exciting news. After not seeing his daughter since her wedding Beca's father was excited to see Beca, but worried about the news.

After a exhausting flight, on Thursday Beca and Jesse arrived at their hotel. Then they went to Beca's father's house. "Beca! Jessie! It's so good to see you two!" Beca's father was so happy to see his daughter and her husband. "Dad!" Beca was pretty happy, too. " Hi Mr. Mitchel!" said Jesse, but he just replied with "Call me dad!"  
At dinner Beca who was battling morning sickness (the pumpkin bars Shelia brought out weren't helping) spoke up " Dad, Shelia, I, I mean we have an announcement. I'm pregnant!" " You are kidding right?" Beca's dad was not to happy about the pregnancy. "No Dad we're serious. We are going to have a baby." "What! You are only 23! How could this be!" He yelled. " You know how babies are made dad. And besides I am 23 years old and married! I am not a little girl!" Beca was crying now "com on Jesse let's go back to the hotel." As Beca and Jesse got into the car he realized what a mistake he had made and ran after them, but is was to late.

They hadn't bought tickets to go visit Beca's mom in Tampa, so they just called her when they got back from the hotel. After a few rings she picked up. "Mom?" Said Beca. "Beca! How are you and Jesse? I haven't heard from you two in a while." Sharon was so excited to hear from them. "Hi Sharon." Jesse blurted. "We'll we're good but we're calling because we have some news." Beca said. "What is it sweetie?" "We'll I'm pregnant!" "Oh my goodness that is great I will finally have a little grand baby! I will certainly be up when he or she is born! Congrats! Love both of you lots! Well I have got to go. Love you both. And Jesse, call me mom." "Ok I will mom." Jesse said. "Bye." Jesse and Beca said at the same time and hung up. "Well... that went surprisingly well. I thought she would be like my father and go ballistic." Beca said.

The following day the happy couple were on their way to Jesse's childhood home in Idaho. As soon as they arrived they were greeted with lots of hugs and smiles. At brunch they made their announcement. "Beca is pregnant." Jesse felt more comfortable telling his own parents, and Beca respected that. Jesse's parents, Kari and Dave were also very excited and insisted on paying for doctor appointments and to take Beca shopping. So that afternoon Beca came back with lots of equipment and maternity clothes. Jesse's parents insisted on being in the baby's life and decided they were going to move to L.A. right before the baby was born. At least they would have some support.

The next day they flew home. And as Beca put it "it was good to be home."


	4. The First Doctor Appointment (Chapter 4)

Beca was nervous for her first doctor appointment, even though Jesse would be there. As she walked into the waiting room she for even more nervous, then the dreaded part came... the nurse called her name.

As she lie down on the table she pulled up her shirt to just below her bra. She cringed when the nurse put the cold ultrasound jelly on her slightly rounded belly. As the doctor started the ultrasound Jesse held Beca's hand. He was just as nervous as her. The doctor suddenly looked worried. He looked an Beca and Jesse and said "I need to do some more tests but I think your child has Down syndrome."

After the tests were ran the doctor came back into the room. He said "I'm sorry but your child has Down syndrome. I would recommend that you abort it." Beca started crying and Jesse comforted her and asked the doctor "What is the gender?" The doctor replied with "A girl."

When they got home Beca quit crying and asked Jesse "Do we abort her?" Jessie replied with "Hell no! That shit is just wrong! Why would you just want to kill your baby before it is born?" " But, Jesse, I don't think we will be able to care for a special needs child." "We'll if you abort that baby I will divorce you. There is no doubt about that." And with that Jesse stormed out of the room, leaving Beca to cry.


	5. Acceptance (Chapter 5)

"Jesse we need to talk." Beca was still upset with Jesse and the doctor visit. "What is there to talk about?" Jesse replied angrily. " I won't make that decision alone. But I don't want to. I have already started loving her and will accept her however she is." Beca said. "So I guess that is a no. We are keeping our little girl. And I'm sorry I treated you like that it was wrong for me to do that. I know that you just want what's best for her. I. Sorry and I love you. Will you forgive me?" Jesse was so sweet when his said this. He always knew how to sweet talk her so Beca replied with "Yes, I forgive you. I love you, too."

In the following days Beca was researching special needs children care. She wanted to know how to care for the baby in advance.

When Beca was 8 months along, they decided to start picking names. The favorite for both of them Sophia Grace Swanson.


	6. Sophia Grace Swanson (Chapter 6)

"Oh god... Jesse it's time. My water just broke. Call the hospital now. Oww contraction!" Beca just went into labour. Jesse was totally freaking out. He screamed and punched a hole all the way through the wall. Jesse went into another room and called the hospital. After about two minutes he came back into the bedroom. "Go get in the car and call our parents. Ok babe." Jesse was just trying to take care of Beca. "Ok grab the bags and meet me out there in five owwwww!" Beca then left for the car. Soon after Jesse got to the car and took Beca to the hospital.

When they arrived Jesse told the nurse their name and she gave them ID bracelets and took them to their room. In the birth plan, Beca said she didn't want an epidural but she was begging for one so Jesse went and found the anesthesiologist and paid him extra cash to get her in before the other women. Such a good husband!

2 hours later the nurse came into check Beca's vitals and found that Beca was 10 centimeters dilated but the baby wasn't coming. They would have to have an emergency C-Section. Beca tried arguing but the nurse wouldn't budge. She was having a C-Section.

After 5 minutes Beca was in surgery. Jesse was by her side the entire time.

At 5:37 a.m. On September 9th, Sophia Grace Swanson entered this world at 8 pounds 6 ounces.

As Jesse was holding baby Sophia the nurse came and took her and another nurse came and asked him to exit the operating room. He left and when he got to the hallway the nurse explained. "Sir, your wife has lost a lot of blood. We are doing all we can but there is always that possibility." Jesse started crying and through his tears he said "Thank you mam."

It was a miracle, she was ok. When the nurse brought Sophia in she brought good news. "I have some good news, Mr. and Mrs. Swanson, Sophia doesn't have Down syndrome, it was a mistake. Congrats on your new addition!" Everyone was so happy, Sophia was perfect!

About a week before Sophia came, Jesse's parents moved to L.A. They came to visit Beca and Sophia. "She is adorable, just precious! Hi sweetie! I am your grandmother! I love you so much!" Jesse's parents adored her, especially his mother.

After they left, Beca's father and stepmother came. They were also excited. After everyone had held her Beca's father asked to speak with Beca alone. "Beca I am really sorry for the way I acted that day. I was upset, I mean, you are my little girl and you always will be. I just get overprotective sometimes. I just love you, very much. I am really sorry. Will you forgive me?" "Yes daddy, I forgive you. And I love you, too." Beca smiled. "We'll Shelia and I better get going. Love you. And congrats sweetie, Sophia is adorable." "Bye, dad."

Beca's mom came for a visit also, but there isn't much to tell.

On September 13, Sophia got to go home. While she was in her crib her mother and father were standing over her, watching her. "She's precious." Said Beca. "I told you we would have beautiful Aca-Children." Replied Jesse. :)


	7. Something IS Wrong (Chapter 7)

Beca couldn't belive her baby was almost 2 weeks old. She was precious! Everyone adored her. One day when Beca was playing with Sophia she noticed something was wrong. She just couldn't focus on anything. That night, after she was in bed, Beca told Jesse, "Jesse, somethings wrong." She had tears in her eyes. "Really what? Please don't say your leaving me." Tears welled in his eyes, too. "What hell no! Newsflash: I still love you nerd!" Both of the new parents got a kick out of that. "No it's Sophia, her eyes, it looks like she can't focus on anything." Beca let the waterworks flow. Jesse, being the man that he is, he comforted her. "I will call the eye doctor tomorrow, Bec. Maybe it is time for her first visit. Everything will be ok."

The next day during his lunch break Jesse called Dr. Briggs, the family's optometrist. "Dr. Briggs' office. This is Sarah speaking. How may I help you?" The woman answered. "Hi my name is Jesse Swanson and I was wondering if you could fit my daughter in for an appointment. She is about two weeks old and my wife just noticed that when she is looking at something her eyes aren't focusing on it." Jesse said with a nervous voice. "Oh, ok I can fit you in tomorrow at 4:15. Will that work?" She asked. "Yes, thank you. Bye." "Bye."

The next day at 4:10 Beca, Jesse, and Sophia to Sophia's first eye doctor appointment. Both of the young parents were nervous. The intern working behing the desk said. "Hi. Welcome to Briggs Eye Care Office. New patient?" "Yes." Said Beca. "Allright then. Would you please fill out these fourms for me, mam?" The intern said with a smile. "Yes, thank you." Beca and Jesse then took Sophia to sit down in the waiting area. "Alright, full name and date of birth. Sophia Grace Swanson and 9/9/12. Next, previous medical issues?" Beca and Jesse were filling out the papers. Then Jesse said, "Well, no, I guess. I mean but let's tell Dr. Briggs when he sees her." Then, another intern with long black hair said "Sophia Swanson." When Beca and Jesse stood up she added, "The doctor will see her now."

When they got into the room the doctor said "So what is the issue?" Jesse replied with "Well my wife noticed that when Sophia is looking at something, it looks like she is looking somewhere else. It's almost like both of her eyes are lazy eyes." "Well this isn't uncommon, especially in babies. It could be just a phase, but it may be permanent. And if it is permanent, there are surgeries to correct it. Make her an appointment when she turns 6 months old, please. Until then, please monitor it."

At the front desk, the intern asked, "Will you be making a follow-up appointment?" Beca replied with, "Yes, can you fit her in on March 9?" "Yes, what about 10:30?" The intern asked. "Yes, that will be fine." "Name, please." "Sophia Swanson." "Alright, March 9 at 10:30. Thank you!" "No, thank you!" And with that, Beca, Jesse, and Sophia left.


	8. 6 Months Later (Chapter 8)

"Come on, Jesse! We need to go! Sophia's appointment is at 10:30!" Yelled Beca Swanson up the stairs to her husband, Jesse.

"It's okay babe. I am coming." Jesse said as he walked down the stairs.

It was already March 9th, Sophia was already 6 months old! Today was the day of Sophia's eye doctor appointment. The doctor would be diagnosing her. Both Beca and Jesse were nervous.

As they walked out the door and got into the car, Beca said to Jesse "Jesse," she had a worried look on her face, "I'm scared. I'm really scared."

"Bec, hey, she will be okay." Jesse tried to comfort her but she was still worried. About 5 minutes later they arrived at the optometrist. As they walked in Beca said to the intern, "Hi. I have Sophia Swanson for an appointment." She tried to act normal but you could see the worry in her eyes.

"Thank you. The doctor will see her as soon as possible." The intern said.

Beca joined Jesse and Sophia in they waiting room. A few minutes later they were joining Dr. Briggs in the examination room.

"Hello Beca, Jesse." The doctor tried to keep it casual for the parents' sake. "Hi Sophia! Wow she's gotten big!" The doctor cooed. "Shall we get this started?

"Yes, my wife and I are every anxious to get the news." Jesse replied.

About 20 minutes later the Beca was pacing in the exam room while waiting with the test results. The doctor soon returned. "Well I got the results. There is some good news and some bad. Which would you like first?"

"Bad, we might as well get it over with." Beca sounded even more anxious.

"Well, she has unaligned eyes. But that can be easily fixed. With a surgery, though." He shot the parents a nervous look.

Beca held her tears in while Jesse held her close.

**At Home Later That Day...**

"So when should we schedule the surgery?" Beca asked Jesse as they gave the baby a bath.

"Well I can call tomorrow and see when they can fit her in." Said Jesse.

"Ok, that's fine." She replied with a sigh, "Jesse, why did this happen to her? I mean why not someone else?" A tear found it's way out of her eye and trickled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

"I don't know, Bec? But, hey, the doctor says it's quite common. Remember, 1 out of 2 babies have unaligned eyes. But most babies grow out of it. But she won't." He grabbed Beca and held her tight.


	9. It'll Be Okay (Chapter 9)

**That dreaded day finally arrived, operation day. **

As Jesse drove, Becca twiddled her thumbs with fear and anxiety. Baby Sophia was sleeping in her car seat. It was only 7 a.m. As they approached the office Jesse parked the car, leaned over and kissed Becca gently on the lips.

They soon were in the waiting room, as Sophia was being prepped for eye surgery. Little did Becca know, Jesse has a surprise Since the doctor said it would be about 3 hours before Sophia was out of surgery, Jesse brought the couple's favorite movie, The Breakfast Club. He thought in might calm her nerves to be able to do something that reminded her of their love for each other and Sophia.

"Okay Bec, I have a surprise. Now close your eyes." Jesse commanded softly.

"Jesse, why?" Becca whined.

"Just trust me." He replied.

"Fine." Becca just wanted to get the surgery over with.

Jesse pulled out his laptop and popped the disk into the tray. He then pushed his headphones into the jack. "OK, you can look now." He told her when the title screen popped up.

Jesse opened her eyes and smiled. "Jesse. This is why I love you." She laughed.

Every few minutes, Becca looked up just to make sure the doctor or nurse hadn't come out.

About 2 hours into the movie, one of the assisting nurses came out and tapped Becca on the shoulder. "Mam, you're Becca and Jesse Swanson, Sophia's parents, right?"

"Yes, that's us. Is everything okay?" She was very nervous now.

"Oh, yes. Sophia is in the hands of a very good optometrist. But, I just wanted to let you know that she is out of surgery and doing fine. If you would just follow me, I would escort you two to her room." The assistant replied.

"Oh, that would be great. Thank you." Becca smiled.

Jesse and Becca got up, grabbed their belongings, and followed the footsteps of the nurse.

She led them to room 4b and gave them directions. "Well the doctor will be in in a few minutes, but for care, replace the bandages over her eyes every 24 hours, make sure she isn't scratching her eyes with anything, especially her hands. To keep her from scratching, we recomend putting scratch mittens over her hands at all times until the doctor gives you the okay to stop with the eye bandages." she continued, "Keep her on a normal feeding schedule and you will need to make a follow-up exam in about 2 weeks. That's the normal healing time for infants her age."

She left the room.

Becca started to put Soph in her car seat when the doctor came in.

"Hello, Becca, Jesse. Her surgery went very well. One of the smoothest surgeries I've ever preformed, in fact. I didn't have any trouble with her." Doctor Briggs said.

"That's great to hear." Jesse said with a chuckle, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Well she's free to go. Make sure to schedule her a follow-up appointment in about two weeks." He reminded.

"Well thank you, doctor." Jesse replied.

Becca went and scheduled a follow-up.

They rode home in smiles.

"I hope this surgery worked." Becca told her loving husband.

"It will Becca, It will." He replied lovingly.

**Later That Day...**

While Becca was standing over Sophia's crib, Jesse came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and started kissing her passionately.


	10. Sophie's Follow-Up (Chapter 10)

The morning of baby Sophie's follow-up appointment, Beca felt sick, almost like, morning sickness.

She just ignored it, though. Thinking it was just anxiety.

**At the Appointment...**

Doctor Briggs took off the eye bandages and examined Sophia's eyes. He later said "Yep, looks good. It looks like her eyes are becoming more alighned. The surgery worked so there is no longer a need for these pesky bandages."

**At Home...**

"Thank goodness it worked! I was so worried her eyes would always be like that." Beca exclaimed. A few seconds later she felt sick again, so she cupped her hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Jesse heard her so he ran to the bathroom and opened the door. When he saw her he rushed to her side. "Bec, what's wrong? Are you sick? Do I need to call the doctor?"

When she finished vomiting, she said, "I'm fine. I just don't feel very good."

"Really? Please don't lie to me Beca." He kept asking questions.

"Seriously, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, though. I'm just gonna go take a nap." Beca walked to bed and lie down.

Jesse came over and kissed her forehead, "Do you think you could be, be... pregnant? But, no you couldn't be, the last time was that night, the night after she had her surgery, but."

'I don't know baby. If I am we'll still love it but, I just feel like if I am it's a little rushed. I mean, I thought she would be older than seven months old when we got pregnant again." Beca said.

"I can go and pick up a pregnancy test real quick, okay babe. I'll be back as soon as I can. Here's the baby monitor. Love you." Jesse then left to go to the store.

**15 Minutes Later... **

"Okay, here it is." Jesse had just returned from the store.

Beca walked into the bathroom and opened the box. She followed all of the instructions and then waited. "Jesse, you need to see this." She called.

Jesse walked into the room and looked at the little piece of plastic. It displayed a little +.

"So we're gonna be parents... again?"


	11. Parents and Grandparents Again (C-11)

On Friday night, Beca, Jesse, and Sophia headed over to Jesse's parents' home. They each had a key to the door so they just walked right in. "Hi mom,hi dad." Jesse said to his parents.

"Jesse, Beca! It's great to see you! Oh there's our baby girl! Hello Sophia!" Kari, Jesse's mother, greeted the budding family.

"Hi, Kari." Replied Beca.

"Beca, please, call me mom."

"Okay, mom." Beca smiled.

* * *

**At Dinner that Night... **

Kari made hamburgers for dinner, with pickles. Yum!

"Pass the pickles, we're pregnant." Said Jesse.

"Wait, what? You're, pregnant? That's great! Isn't it Dave?" Exclaimed Kari.

"Congratulations!" Said Dave cheerily.

"Thanks." Replied the couple.

* * *

**Two Days Later...**

The small family headed to Beca's father's home to give him the news. To display the news, Sophia was sporting a "Big Sister" they got there, Sheila said, "What's this about?" Pointing to the shirt.

"I think you know." Beca said back.

"Oh my, you're pregnant! Congrats!" She exclaimed. "John, get in here!" She yelled to her husband.

John Mitchell soon walked into the mudroom and with one glance at Sophia and a huge smile came across his face. "Baby number two is on the way! Congrats!"

They ate dessert and were soon on their way home.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"Jesse, Chloe's here to watch Soph. Let's go, like, now. Or else we'll be late for my appointment!" Beca yelled up the satirs of their 2 story L.A. home.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He replied as he walked down the sairs. "Hi Chloe." He added.

"Ok, we'll be back around 2:30. Okay, Chloe?" Beca instructed Chloe.

"Got it." Chloe replied.

After about 20 minutes they were sitting in a waiting room filled with crying babies and pregnant moms-to-be. "This is why I hate coming here." Beca stated.

Soon, a nurse came out and called Beca's name. They followed the nurse to the exam room where she took Beca's weight, belly measurements, and blood pressure.

"The doctor should be in soon." The nurse said and left the room.

When the doctor came in Beca pushed her shirt up just below her bra, exposing her slightly rounded stomach. He took the ultrasound and asked, "Do you want to know the gender, or genders?"

"Yeah, wait, genders?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, You are having twins. A baby boy and a baby girl. Congrats!" And with that the doctor left the room.


	12. Sophia's 1st Birthday (Chapter 12)

September finally came around, with a one-year-old Sophia and a 5 months pregnant Beca. On the 12th they were holding a large party for Sophia. Neither one of the expecting parents could believe their baby girl was a year old!

The 12th came quickly and Sophia's party arrived. They had ponies, princesses, castles, and cake pops, of course! What's a party without cake pops? As Beca brought out Sophia's cake, all of the guests sang Happy Brithday.

"Happy birthday to you,

happy birthday to you,

happy birthday dear Sophia,

happy birthday to you."

It seemed like a year had gone by so fast. The were proud parents of a beautiful toddler and two pending infants, an amazing blessing. Life couldn't be better. Let's just hope it stays that way...


	13. Two Christmas Miracles (Chapter 13)

Christmas was only one day away! This year they would be celebrating with a toddler and a heavily-pregnant mother. Beca was eight and a half months along! She'd come a long way!

Christmas Eve started out as a normal night, after church, that is. They had dinner with Beca's parents, (Who came to visit) and then they put Sophia down at 7:30 and hit the hay at about 9:00. Parenthood changed their sleep schedule so much they could hardly stay up after 10 o'clock. Things started to get out of whack when Beca woke up at 9;20 with sharp pains in her abdomen. She recognized them as labor pains, contractions, birth. She was in got up to go to the bathroom thinking they were braxton hicks contractions. As she walked to the bathroom she heard a pop and felt a gush of liquid run down her legs. Her water had just broken. She really was going to have these babies tonight.

She went back to bed to wake up Jesse, who was snoring loudly. "Jesse, Jesse wake up. I'm in labor."

"Huh, you, you're in labor?" He asked groggily.

"Yes. Call the hospital and our parents, okay. I'll pack the bag." She commanded.

* * *

After about 20 minutes Beca and Jesse's parents had Sophia in the waiting room. Beca was in bed, after the couple deciding to go with an all natural birth. Which meant she had to endure all of the pain. No epidural. Period.

Around 11:30, Beca was 10 centimeters dilated and ready to push. Jesse held her hand and coached her during the birth. After about 5 pushes, at exactly midnight, a baby boy was born. A minute later, at exactly 12:01, a baby girl entered the world. Finn Leo met his parents just before his younger sister, Hadley Ava met her parents. The parents didn't get much bonding time with them at first since they were born premature, but they enjoyed it anyway.

Just after the twins were taken to the nursery, Jesse went out and told all of the relatives the good news. "A baby boy and a baby girl." He said with a smile.

Everyone exclaimed over the twins. Nobody expected twins.

Soon the babies were pronounced perfectly healthy and were brought to the waiting parents and relatives. Everyone enjoyed their time with little Hadley and Finn, even their big sissy.

* * *

On Christmas morning Jesse and Beca called the Trebblemaker and Bella alumni, telling them the good news. The joke was on the new parents, though. They had all made a special trip to L.A. the night before so they could surprise the Swanson family on Christmas day.

Just after they got off the phone with Fat Amy, they heard a knock at their door. Jesse went and answered it, astonished at the view he got when he opened it. All of the Trebblemakers and Bellas, arms filled with ballons, flowers, and other gifts.

"Suprise!" They quietly shouted, remembering they were in a hospital.

"What are you guys doing here?" Beca asked excitedly.

"We came to visit the new parents and babies." Chloe said. "Now let me see 'em."

Ignoring the fact that they were nursing at the moment, Beca took off the blanket covering their tiny heads and showed off her offspring proudly.

Right after they finished nursing they werepassed around from person to person, everyone adoring them. Sophia was also being passed around, everyone playing with her. The Trebblemakers and Bellas were like aunts and uncles to Sophia, Finn, and Hadley. They spent almost 2 hours at the hospital before the nurse asked them to leave. After they gave the babies and parents goodbye hugs and kisses, they left.

* * *

The Friday after the birth the babies were healthy enough to go home, where the Bellas and Trebblemakers had put together a nursery for them. Again they were waiting for the new family to arrive at their home, almost for hours they were there handling babies. No wonder they were excited. Becca was the first Bella to get married and start a family and Jesse was the first Trebblemaker to do the same.

The entire clan had a surprise for the family, they were all moving to L.A.! They would all be together again!


	14. Old Times' Sake (Chapter 14)

February came so fast! But we can all see why with a toddler and two young infants in the house. Beca woke up at 5 a.m. Thursday morning to hear a twin crying. If she didn't act soon, the other baby would join in on the wailing. She quickly got up, ran to the kitchen, grabbed two bottles of milk, and ran back upstairs to the twins' bedroom. She turned the lights on low and walked to the cribs. Just as she predicted, Hadley was waiting for her early-morning bottle. As Beca sat down to feed Hadley, Finn decided he was hungry too and wanted his bottle. Jesse, who was already awakened by Hadley's crying, got out of bed to feed his son before he woke Sophia. He padded down the hall to the nursery of their new infant twins. "Good morning, baby." He greeted his wife and kissed her on the head. He then went and scooped up Finn and had him take his bottle.

"Morning." Beca replied groggily. She never really was a morning person. She then gently put Hadley to her shoulder and started patting her back until she let out a loud "burp." They then continued feeding the twins until Sophia woke from her slumber and padded down the hall to her siblings' bedroom at about 6 a.m. "Hey Soph. Why are you up so early this morning?" Beca asked her daughter. She wasm't a morning person, just like her mommy.

The todler, who was just learning to speak, replied with "Bad dweam." With her cute baby accent.

"Oh really? Why don't you come here and daddy will rock you while he feeds Finn." Jesse scooped up Sophia with his free arm and started to sing to her. He always knew just what to do. Beca always knew he would be a great father. Beca then noticed had was finishing up her bottle and prepared to burp her again. When the baby finished, she patted her back until she burped. She then took herover to the changing table and buckled her in. She then undressed her, changed her diaper, and put some real clothes on her. Jesse did the same to Finn when he finished his bottle.

"I'm going to go downstairs and start breakfast, okay honey? What do you want?" Beca asked Jesse.

"I don't know. Uh, how about pancakes. We haven't had them in a while. and they sound yummy." He replied.

"Ok. Get the kids wrangled up and bring them down when your ready, please." She gave him a peck on the cheek and exited the room.

* * *

After about 30 minutes the family was gathered around the dining table eating a breakfast of pancakes, milk, and strawberries. Except for the twins, who were eating baby food. But today wasn't just any ordinary day, all of the Bellas and Troublemakers were moving to L.A. today. They were all moving into the same apartment building. Which was conveniently right by Beca and Jesse's home. They should be arriving in L.A. about 10 a.m. and were going to meet at the apartment complex.

* * *

At 9:45 the babysitter was with the kids and the couple were walking to the apartment complex the Bellas and Troublemakers were moving into. It didn't take long for everyone to arrive, though. By 10:15 everyone was visiting about the twins and Sophia. They got everything moved in and all came over to Beca and Jesse's for lunch at noon. Everyone was dog tired, but excited to see their "nieces: and "nephew". They again were there for hours, cooing over babies or just chatting. They decided to give the family some alone time at 5, though. They also needed to get ready for dinner. They all were going out to eat as a group later, too.

* * *

It was just like old time, except, with 3 kids.


End file.
